This application claims priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-258772(P) filed Aug. 29, 2000, and entitled xe2x80x9cAthletic Glovexe2x80x9d.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an athletic glove, and more specifically, it relates to an athletic glove employed in athletic sports for grasping a sphere or a rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an athletic glove employed in athletic sports for grasping a sphere or a rod, a relatively thick material is generally applied to a palm portion in order to protect the hand of the user. However, the material for the palm portion is generally inferior in elasticity. If the overall athletic glove is made of such a material, therefore, fittingness to the hand is remarkably deteriorated. Therefore, a material having excellent elasticity (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9celastic materialxe2x80x9d) or the like is arranged on a back portion of the athletic glove.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-57107 (1999) describes an exemplary athletic glove including an elastic material arranged on a back portion. The athletic glove described in this literature is prepared by coupling a back portion formed by stitching a plurality of non-elastic materials to a single elastic material with a palm portion.
When the user wearing the athletic glove grips the handle of a bat, for example, the elastic material forming the back portion stretches to improve fittingness to the user""s hand.
When the user grasps an object in athletic sports in practice, the back portion may excessively stretch to slacken or crease the palm portion. The slackened or creased palm portion hinders the user""s play and reduces his ability.
In this case, further, the user cannot grip the object as imaged but needs extra power for the grip, and strains too much to make a subtle and delicate motion.
The present invention has been proposed in order to solve the aforementioned problems. An object of the present invention is to provide an athletic glove improved in fittingness to the user""s hand by inhibiting a palm portion from slackening or creasing when the user grasps an object while attaining proper strain when the user grasps the object so that the user can grasp the object in a relaxed state with no extra power.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an athletic glove comprises a back portion covering the back of the user""s hand and is worn for grasping an object, while the back portion is provided with a tape extending along a direction from the proximal phalanx of at least one of the little finger, the ring (third) finger and the middle finger of the user""s hand toward the metacarpal bone of the index finger.
When the user grasps the object with the athletic glove, therefore, the tape fastens at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger. Thus, the user can firmly grasp the object with the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger rather than with the thumb or the index finger. Further, the aforementioned tape can also inhibit palm portion from slackening or creasing.
A little finger portion, a ring finger portion and a middle finger portion of the back portion preferably include a first material portion having first elasticity and a second material portion having second elasticity higher than the first elasticity. In this case, the tape may be made of a third material having third elasticity higher than the first elasticity and lower than the second elasticity, or made of the first material or the second material.
In any case, the athletic glove can supply proper fastening force to at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger, so that the user can reliably grasp the object with the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger.
The tape preferably extends along a direction from the proximal phalanxes of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger toward the metacarpal bone of the index finger.
Further, the tape preferably curvedly extends from the vicinity of the metacarpophalangeal joints of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger toward the metacarpal bone of the thumb. Thus, the athletic glove can effectively supply fastening force to at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger when the user grasps the object.
In an athletic glove according to another aspect of the present invention, the back portion is provided with a bending resistance portion increasing the bending resistance of at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger of the user""s hand beyond the bending resistance of the index finger thereby increasing the ratio of grasping power for the object with the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger with respect to grasping power for the object with the overall palm.
The bending resistance of at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger can be increased beyond that of the index finger by providing the bending resistance portion as described above, so that the athletic glove can consequently supply proper fastening force to at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger when the user grasps the object. Thus, the user can firmly grasp the object with the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger rather than with the thumb or the index finger and keep the grasping power for the object with the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger while reducing grasping power for the object with the overall palm. Consequently, the ratio of the grasping power for the object with the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger can be increased with respect to the grasping power for the object with the overall palm. Further, the aforementioned bending resistance portion can also inhibit the palm portion of the athletic glove from slackening or creasing.
The bending resistance portion is preferably provided on a portion covering the proximal phalanx of at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger.
The back portion may have an elastic portion made of elastic cloth, and the bending resistance portion may be provided to overlap with the elastic portion.
The bending resistance portion may be provided on a portion covering the metacarpophalangeal joint of at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger, may be provided to extend along a direction from the second interphalangeal joint of at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger toward the metacarpal bone of the index finger, may be provided to extend along a direction from the middle phalanx of at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger toward the metacarpal bone of the index finger, or may be provided to extend along a direction from the distal phalanx of at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger toward the metacarpal bone of the index finger.
In any of the aforementioned cases, the athletic glove can supply proper fastening force to at least one of the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger when the user grasps an object, so that the user can firmly grasp the object with the little finger, the ring finger and the middle finger rather than with the thumb or the index finger.
A little finger portion, a ring finger portion and a middle finger portion of the back portion may include a first material portion having first elasticity and a second material portion having second elasticity higher than said first elasticity. In this case, the bending resistance portion may be made of a third material having third elasticity higher than the first elasticity and lower than the second elasticity, or may be made of the first material or the second material.
The bending resistance portion is preferably stitched, bonded, thermo compression-bonded or heat-sealed to the back portion. The bending resistance portion may be formed by a tape and a resin portion.
The aforementioned athletic glove is preferably a baseball glove. More specifically, the glove is worn for batting.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.